The Fountain
by discosuperfly2
Summary: As a senior, Bella has her whole future laid out before her, but when the Cullens move to Forks, Bella finds her future compromised when a centuries old war breaks out and she is forced to choose between the two people who mean the most to her. AU ExBxJ
1. Preface

Preface

I awoke alone in the grass with no memory what so ever of what had recently happened to me. In the silence of the field I tried to remember anything: where I was, what I was doing, but nothing came to mind. All I knew was that my name was Bella Swan, and I was seventeen years old. Everything else seemed lost to me.

I couldn't feel my body. Not even in the slightest; but when I felt my warm breath tickle against my face, I knew I was alive, and I didn't know how I would ever get out of here. All hope was gone, and as I watched the sun fade in the horizon, I heard his distant voice.

"BELLA!" He screamed with panic in his voice. "BELLA!"

I tried as best as I could to mutter out something, anything, and as I did I felt his long arms wrap around me and lift me up, carrying me to safety.

In the fading twilight, I could see the hundreds of dead bodies that surrounded us in the field.


	2. Chapter 1: Everything

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long, but I had a hard time trying to come up with a way to start the story off, plus I've been busy. Enjoy!**

**As always: This world and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer… I just like to fool around.**

It was finally the first day of senior year, and to say that I wasn't ecstatic would be an understatement. I had been in this Podunk town with my father since I was a sophomore and getting out was something I was looking forward to. I missed the sun, and the warmth of Phoenix that Forks never had. The only thing I missed more was my mother, who was also my best friend. She was the reason why I moved to Forks; she wanted to travel with her baseball playing husband Phil, and I didn't want to get in their way, so I decided to spend some time with my father, Charlie. She was in Jacksonville now, and as soon as the fall came, I planned on going to school near her.

This year also happened to be my most important year. My scholarship to Georgia Tech was riding on this year's soccer season. I didn't think I was going to be able to play when I moved to this rainy town, but it seemed that every school had a turf field to play on. The first year I moved here I made varsity and started as mid field, and ever since then things just kept getting better. My coach had connections to various schools, including Georgia Tech, which had all sent scouts to my games. Coach Clapp told me that things looked promising, and that I would get a few offers. I needed a full ride, or at least a half ride to go to a decent school considering that I was putting myself through college. I hoped that things would go positively, especially today because we were not only playing our rivals, but a few scouts would be there as well.

As I pondered about the game today, and out probability of winning, which was good, I pulled into the school parking lot and pulled my old red truck into a space right next to Angela, my closest friend this side of the Mississippi. She was a sweet girl, with glasses, who didn't talk a lot. She was pretty though, uncommonly pretty, with a boyfriend who worshiped the ground she walked on. His name was Ben, and he was perhaps one of the sweetest boys I have ever met. Together they were a bundle of cuteness, which made me want to puke in my mouth, but I was happy for her. We would have sleepovers at each other's houses on a regular basis. This usually included our friend Jess, who was also on the soccer team, and her disgusting friend Lauren Mallory. Let's just say that she hated me, and I tolerated her.

"Bella, what's going on? I feel like I haven't seen you in two weeks." Angela said as I hopped out of my truck with my backpack and my gym bag on one shoulder.

I shut my door and turned to her. "Sorry about that, Ang, but it seems that soccer has been ruling my life: first tryouts, then practices, and scrimmages, and now game. Everything will get better after today. Promise." I said to her.

"Better," I heard Jess say as she approached from her car that was parked next to mine. "I've been working my ass off. We better win league after running all those laps and suicides and hills."

We all laughed. "We're gonna win league this year. We'll make sure of it." I said.

"Yeah, so says the captain." Jess retorted.

"You should both be saying that. You have the best soccer team the school has seen in a while."

"Plus the only good player Hoquaim has in Tanya Denali." I added to fire up Jess.

Jess took a deep breath. "That dumb bitch is going down after last year."

"Who are we talking about?" Lauren said as she entered the conversation. I felt like saying, _You._ I didn't though. "The new kids?"

There was a pause in the conversation. Apparently nobody else knew about the new kids who had moved into town over the weekend into the old deserted Brandon house. Charlie had told me since he knew everything going on in town; it was one of the perks of being the Chief of Police's daughter.

"Wait, new kids?" Jess asked curiously. "There hasn't been any one new here since Bella."

"Tell me about it." I said dryly. Ever since sophomore year, I had been known as the new girl who played soccer and had no tan even though she was from Phoenix. Finally, there was another source of gossip to ignite the school.

"So do we know anything about them?" Lauren asked impatiently.

"Lauren, who the fuck cares? They're probably just some underclassmen that moved here for God knows why." These were the times I truly appreciated Jess: when she was sarcastically cruel to Lauren who deserved all the anguish behind the words.

That was when a brand new red Jeep entered the parking lot with three people I could barely make out. They obviously didn't go here. The car was too new, and the faces were unrecognizable. The four of us all just stared as the car made its way to the back of the parking lot by none other than the Hales, who had moved here two weeks before I had. Rosalie, the eldest of the two had graduated last year with honors. She was the most beautiful girl I think anyone had ever seen. She had long wavy blonde hair and a face that one would see on the cover of a magazine. During her time at school she had kept mostly to herself, usually only talking to her brother or her very few friends that were anything but close. Jasper, her younger brother was the same way. He was also blonde, and very attractive. His body was toned and he was tall and charming even though he didn't speak too much. All the girls seemed to like him, but he kept a distant just as Rosalie. After some time everyone seemed to forget about the pair who had made themselves invisible to just about everyone until now.

The first to step out of the car was the tiny girl in the back seat with short spiky black hair that dressed as if she had a fashion consultant. The clothes seemed expensive without appearing to be so, and she dressed her age although it seemed as if she was older by the way she carried herself: confident and assured. The second was the driver, a big muscular boy with curly hair. He was laughing at something the passenger had said as he put both feet on the ground. As he leaned against his car he started a conversation with the tiny girl who appeared to be even tinier next to him. Then the passenger finally got out of the car, and as he did, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was tall, but thin, with tousled reddish brown hair. What caught my attention the most was his flawless face with the saddest look I had ever seen. Everything about him was mesmerizing; as he made his way over to who I assumed to be his siblings, I studied him for a brief moment, until I felt Angela call my name and hit my arm.

"Bella!" She shouted.

I snapped out of it. "Yeah?"

"Are _those_ the new kids?" Jess asked looking at us with wide eyes.

"I bet they are," Lauren responded. "I heard they moved into the old Brandon house just outside of town with their doctor dad who married the Hale's mother."

"Yeah my dad told me that. They moved in a few days ago." I said.

"I totally call dibs on the one with the sex hair!" Jess exclaimed as the bell rang for first period.

Lauren ran after Jess as she said, "No fair! I totally saw him first!"

"See you at lunch Bella," Angela said as she hurried to catch Ben.

_Shit! _I thought. I was going to be late for English because I had to put my bag in the locker room. Mr. Berty was going to kill me on my first day of AP English. Oh well, he had me last year, and knew I was never one to be like this. Quickly I dropped my bag off by my locker and walked into the classroom.

Mr. Berty was in the middle of a speech as I entered. "It's so nice of you to join us Miss Swan. Please, have a seat. As I was saying, our first project-" I tuned him out. There was one empty seat in the back next to the boy I had seen in the parking lot with the bronze hair. I made my way down to the seat and put my bag down. As I looked up to Mr. Berty who was talking about only God knows what, I noticed the new boy staring at me. I looked over casually as to glance out the window, to see that he was no longer looking at me, but rather at his hands that were lightly tapping on the desk. Maybe I was paranoid; maybe he wasn't looking at me at all.

I averted my head back to the front of the class, and again, I felt the weight of his stare on me. I could see him from out of the corner of my eye as he studied my face. The intensity of it was frightening, and I wanted so much to look back at him, to study his. I couldn't find it in me to do it though; something told me to ignore it, but the other part of me told me to look right back at him and ask him what his problem was. A strange feeling had come over me and I suddenly felt neutral. I would just keep going back and forth, thinking should I or shouldn't I, so I stopped and just took what I could get from his stare.

"So congratulations people, the person sitting next to you is your discussion partner for the rest of the year. These two rows," Mr. Berty said pointing to my row and the new boy's row, "Your neighbor is your partner, and so on for the rest of you."

I looked over at the boy whose name I did not yet know, and for a split second our eyes met, but it seemed longer. His eyes were green and seemed tired, like they had aged years over his short life. I was curious. I wanted to know him. I needed to know him. It was as simple as that.

"You're first assignment is to discuss your summer reading and do an in depth project on a character who I will appoint to you. You'll present this project two weeks from today. You can begin as soon as I give your group a character."

The whole class began to move their desks as we awkwardly sat there for a moment. Since he didn't move, I scooted my desk over to him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello," he said as he looked over at me with a slight smile. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan." I said without thinking. The name fit his face perfectly. If he had said any other name I think I would have been slightly disappointed, but this name was perfect.

"So this is going to sound bad," he started, "but I just moved here, and I was wondering what we had to read."

Great, he was one of those guys: the kind who ditched you to hang out with some girl under the bleachers and left you to do all the work. I would do it though. He wasn't going to get in the way of me and Georgia Tech. "It was _East of Eden_ by-"

"Steinbeck. Not one of my favorites, but it's good none the less."

"You read it at your old school?"

He paused for a moment and looked at me with that smile again, "Sure," he said with a laugh, "Let's go with that."

I smiled back at him. "Alright."

There was a moment of silence between us before he began, "So that's it? No questioning why?"

"Why to what?" I asked. "Why didn't you like it, or why you read it at all or why you moved here?" _Or perhaps why were you staring at me for a portion of the class?_ "I could go on for awhile, Edward."

"All of them I guess." He smiled. "One, I thought it was a series of melodramatic soap operas that were in a whole, pointless. Two, it was one of the many books on my father's shelf that I read, and three, my father got married to Esme Hale and was offered a job with Forks Hospital."

He beat me to the punch when I didn't talk for a moment.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"People talk. If I'm not mistaken you also moved here as well."

First day of school and he already knew everything. "Well, what do you want to know?"

He didn't pause before he spoke. There was no time between what I said and what he said next. "Everything." Again there was a moment between us when we just stared at each other silently. It was uncomfortable in the least. He knew what he had said was not meant to be heard by me, but it was. Now the two of us would have to endure the slight tension.

"Mr. Cullen I see you have paired up with Bella."

He snapped out of it before I did. "Yes, sir."

"You two should make an interesting partnership," he added, "but your first assignment is to analyze the character of…" he reached in a hat, "Catherine Ames, better known as Cathy or Kate." He handed the paper to Edward.

"Do you have any questions?"

I answered, "No, thank you."

"Out of all the characters we got Cathy?" he asked to himself.

"What's so wrong with her?" I demanded.

"She's a life ruiner." He stated.

"Alright, Janice."

A puzzled look appeared on his face. "What?"

I continued anyways without explaining. "There's more to her than that."

"Sorry I forgot about, evil, and conniving." Edward said sarcastically.

"No, she's lost. She doesn't know who she is." I pointed out.

"Oh, come on. She's not a lost soul. She knows what she's doing."

The bell rang, stopping the beginning of what was to be a heated argument. I didn't know how this was going to work.

I packed up my bag, and as I was about to head toward the door I turned to Edward who was still sitting at his desk putting away his books. "Yeah she has her flaws, and yes she is evil, but I've read it enough to know that she just wants to find herself. She never claimed she was anything but what she appeared to be." I had his attention. "So when you want to know _everything,_ just let me know when you want to listen." Then I walked out the door.

Dealing with this class was going to be harder than I thought it would originally be. Last year I had Austin as my discussion partner, and he was perfect. He helped and we always agreed on things; he never even gave me a hard time like Edward did in there, but then again maybe that was a good thing.

The rest of my morning classes went by uneventfully. Jess and Angela were in my second period AP Calculus class, which was sure to give me some sort of brain hemorrhage by the end of the year. Third period was Spanish 4 Honors with Angela, who had always been in my class, while Jess took French. Apparently French was a more "sophisticated" language.

After Spanish, Angela and I met up with the crew for lunch that was much needed. I sat next to Angela, who sat next to Ben, and Jess, who sat next to Lauren. As usual, joining us was Mike, a boy who held a torch for me, Tyler, Eric, Austin, and Conner.

"So how was the rest of your summer Bella?" Ben asked me from across the table. "We haven't seen you in a couple of weeks."

"Busy getting ready for the season," I told Ben, but then looked over at Tyler. "You know _our_ team is actually good."

Tyler and Mike stopped their conversation as Tyler looked over at me. "Now there's no need to be hatin' on the football team."

"Yeah they might actually win a game this year," Mike exclaimed as the whole table burst into laughter. Then as everybody continued on laughing, I stopped as I noticed Edward Cullen staring at me as he entered the cafeteria, with the tiny girl who I assumed was his sister, and Jasper Hale, who, until this point had no friends.

His eyes were heavy on me, and mine on his. I don't know how he didn't walk into anything or anyone because his eyes never left me and my eyes never left him. It was as if we were both two stubborn kids in a staring competition.

"Bella," I heard Jess yell as she pulled me out of my reverie. "Are you okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I tried to be as discrete as possible, but Jess saw right through my lie. She looked behind her back to see what I was staring at, and then slowly turned back around.

"Checking out the new kid? 'Cause he's checking you out," she noted as I glanced up to notice that Edward was looking between my table and a conversation the small girl and Jasper Hale were having.

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. "No, it's just that it's hard to not look back at the person who is looking directly at you." I purposefully left out that he was my new discussion partner in English and that he had been doing the exact same thing for a good part of the class period. I didn't like talking about me.

"So what's his deal?" Lauren asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well obviously he's a freak because he's sitting with the Hale loner." She added.

This is exactly why I hated Lauren: she judged people without ever giving them a proper chance. I felt for Jasper. He was always nice to me even when he didn't have to be. He would hold the door for me and stand out in the rain for a few more seconds than he had to, and he even helped me pick all my books up in the hall when I dropped them everywhere on my first day. He never said anything to me, or I to him, except, "Thank you." Between the two of us there seemed to be a mutual respect for one another that was lacking with everyone else.

Angela added, "I'm glad he has friends now. At least he's not alone now."

"Whatever," Lauren responded dryly, obviously not caring for Angela's feelings, "Do we have names or details or anything? I mean I wasn't expecting them to be upperclassmen."

Austin said, "Well, they're both in my physics class, so they're seniors. The names are Allison or Alice… something along those lines, and Edward Cullen. They're twins."

"Well at least we have eye candy now." Jess stated.

"Um, hello, eye candy right here," Mike said pointing to his face.

Jess ignored his joke though as the rest of the guys laughed at him.

"Freak or not, that Edward guy is one of the best looking guys that has ever gone here. I mean Jasper is hot too."

"They must travel in packs," I added.

Lauren looked at me. "Bella, you are not even allowed in this conversation. You already have a boyfriend."

Now the whole table's attention was now on me. The boy's stopped giving Mike a hard time, and both Jess and Angela stared at me as if I had just murdered someone in cold blood. Mike looked hurt, and Angela seemed shocked that I wouldn't tell her something like this. After all, she told me everything that happened with Ben the day after. It was too bad I had nothing to tell though.

From across the cafeteria I saw Edward, with his eyes still on me. He looked shattered. For a split second I thought he could hear the conversation, and then realized that he was all the way across the large open room. It must have been something either Jasper or his twin Alice or whatever her name had said.

"No I don't." I said matter-of-factly. I thought I could hear a sigh of relief come from everyone. "Where are you getting that idea?"

"Oh, come on! Jacob Black is pretty much your boyfriend."

I hated when people assumed this about Jake and me. He was my best friend, and sure he liked me as more than that, but I tried to keep everything in the friend zone. I felt bad that I didn't like him that way, and maybe that was unfair to him, but I think in the long run he would rather have me as a friend. I knew him since I was little, but when I moved here he was a friend when I needed one the most.

"No, he's just a friend."

Lauren just said, "Keep telling yourself that."

I rolled my eyes and continued my lunch. I had to eat if I wanted to have energy for the game this afternoon. Before I started though, I looked over at the table where Edward had been sitting and noticed that all three have them had disappeared.

The bell for the next class rang as I was walking to the trash to throw away my lunch. I waved goodbye to Angela, told her I would call her after the game, and then proceeded to make my way to European History. This would be without a doubt the most repetitive classes I would ever take. I hated that as students you were made to take the same history class five times, not because you failed it, but because you were required.

I got to class just as it was about to begin, and took an available seat in the back where I saw Jess sitting.

"Bella, I don't think I'm gonna be able to stay awake in this class," Jess whispered as Mr. Molina was talking to the class. "Mr. Molina is so boring."

Before I could say a single word, Mr. Molina called on Jess.

"Ms. Stanley, would you like to inform the class about your conversation with Ms. Swan?"

"No, thank you."

"Well it must have been something important," He continued.

"Only of the most importance."

"But to ensure it doesn't happen again, I'm going to move your seat to where… "I'm sorry what's your name, I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"Alice Cullen." She said

"Alice would you mind moving to where Jessica is so Jessica can fully enjoy European History without being distracted?"

She didn't respond, but just got up and moved as Jessica tore her things away and moved to the desk in the front of the class. Jess didn't have a good track record with Mr. Molina, so the move wasn't really all that shocking. For the rest of class, I studied Alice from out of the corner of my eye. Just like her brother she was undeniably gorgeous, but she was also tiny, about the size of Kristin Chenoweth. She never looked my way though, except if she was looking at the clock, which she did every so often. There was nothing I sensed off about her like her brother, or maybe it was just he was more mysterious. She kept me thinking the whole, class, not only about her, but about Edward and how very strange he had acted toward me. I didn't come out of my thoughts until the bell rang and Jess met me at my desk.

The last two periods, Economics and gym, passed rather quickly as I pondered Edward and why I was thinking about him; but I had to get him out of my head. I had a game to play, and scouts to possibly impress.

**So chapter one is finally finished!!! Yeah!!! **** Let me know what you think!!! Please!!! It pushes me to write faster!!! I also need a beta… so if you know or are one and are not busy I could really use the help! Thanks for reading**

**Next update should be in a week or two. 'Til then, Godspeed!**


End file.
